


Flatmates

by Merwholockian_404



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Friends to Lovers, I know, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rated teen for swearing, Why?, i am amazing, i am smort beyond human comprehension, i have learnt how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwholockian_404/pseuds/Merwholockian_404
Summary: Merlin needs a flatmate...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FutureAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureAlien/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets Arthur.

Merlin waded through the sea of students in the blocky fishtank-like building that was the Open University. Carrying a bundle of heavy books and flimsy sheets of notes, he felt as if they were teetering on the edge of being trampled underfoot by the eager first-years.

Eventually, the current thinned and he found himself standing alone in the corridor. He happened to trip over his own feet, completely ruining the glorious advantage which was simply _not-to-look-like-shit-in-front-of-people-by-falling-over._

"Damn," muttered Merlin, gathering up all his precious study and textbooks (the covers are now ripped! he cursed himself) and froze when he heard the very same word come out in somebody else's voice behind him.

"Do you need any help, my friend?"

Turning around to face him, the stranger growled, "Bold of you to assume I'm a friend." Merlin immediately shied away, regretting his mistake.

The stranger's face softened. "I think we might've gotten off on the wrong foot there. I'm Arthur Pendragon. I was going to Social Studies, you?"

"Um, yeah. Same. How could I have missed you though? What with all... this." Merlin gestured helplessly and vaguely at his eyes, nose and mouth.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, er, hi. I'm Merlin. I'm gay."

Arthur, to his surprise, didn't look pitying or start prattling about how much he supported the LGBT community so much, etc. Instead he looked pleasantly surprised and said, "Well, that's something we have in common. I like girls _and_ boys." Then he broke into a huge, crooked grin.

They walked in companiable silence to class. Arthur was shamelessly checking Merlin out. Big eyes, defined cheekbones, broad mouth. The top lip was upturned, and he had a sinfully full bottom lip. The pale skin of the neck, narrow shoulders, long fingers.

Merlin kept gazing at Arthur's eyes. They were blue. A dreaming colour, the hue of the sky after sunset.

\---

That night, Merlin dared to smile. It was the first time he'd been happy in a month. It hurt his stiff face, but he guessed it was a nice sort of ache.

\---

After the encounter, they rarely saw each other any more. They drifted apart and didn't speak to each other apart from when they were paired up in lessons or when they had no-one else. They both secretly hoped the other thought of them as something more.

But for now, this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think?!  
> Please comment or leave kudos  
> (Somehow gotta multitask between this and my ever-growing list of overdue assignments...😬)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's an index of texting terms:  
> nvm = never mind  
> wtf = what the f*ck

* * *

**10:30AM**

**+44 7253829402**

* * *

Merrrlin

who is this

Arthur

where did you get this number

nvm.

the last time I saw u was the end of term, wtf do you want

Um well I can barely afford my rent sooo 

basically I'm asking to move in

oh

okay

i live in camden so I'll meet u at camden market i guess

see u in like ten minutes?

:)

😛


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> index of texting terms (continued):  
> soz = sorry  
> oml = oh my lord

When Arthur texted him, Merlin couldn't keep himself from beaming from ear to ear. He had thought that he had forgotten about their relationship, their one secret which linked them together.

After fifteen or so minutes of waiting, Merlin grew worried.

* * *

**10:51AM**

**Arthur**

* * *

where r u?

hello?!

Soz i just had some problems with the sat-nav

u live that far away 🙄😑

yup but don't worry I'm driving there nowjwikek1o3

wait

oml ur txting WHILE DRIVING


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin outright gawped as a blond, stocky figure stepped out of an expensive-looking Tesla. 

"What?" Arthur looked genuinely confused at Merlin's surprise.

Merlin spluttered, trying to convey the incredible swankiness of the car through strange articulations and waving his gangly arms around wildly.

"Well, it's only a fucking TESLA," Merlin managed to get out. "Rich boy," Merlin tried, punching the other boy's shoulder experimentally.

"Idiot," Arthur countered.

"Dollophead."

"Buffoon."

"Clotpole, turnip head, ass, prat, toad."

"Whatever."

"So do you surrender?"

"..."

One passing by might even have thought that they were a young bickering couple.

\---

When this petty conversation came to a close, they found themselves in the lobby of a tall, brick apartment block. They took the lift to the seventh floor. Merlin made as if to get his keys, but he fumbled around for so long that Arthur said, "Here, let me." He rummaged in Merlin's rucksack and brought out a set of keys bound together by an, admittedly, very cute keyring. It was a red metal heart with angular eyes. Arthur scoffed. "You're such a _girl_ , Merlin."

Merlin blushed. "Give it here." Arthur obliged, still snickering. He turned the key.

They stepped into a well-lit dining room. Arthur had to confess that it was a world away from the apartment with a swimming pool his parents had bought him but he didn't want. It was too artificial, too sophisticated. Where there were shiny grey worktops, instead there were dark wood tables and mismatched chairs and stools. A worn blue armchair sat in the corner in front of the television. Where there were cold tiles, there were soft rugs that he longed to feel under his bare feet.

Merlin led him to the spare bedroom. "So this is where my mum usually stays when she comes over, but I've told her we have an _esteemed guest._ "

His sarcastic stress on those two tiny words pulled at his chest slightly. And he almost, just almost felt guilty.

That was when he yeeted a cushion at Merlin.

"Ow," he complained, and flung one back.

\---

After half an hour of pillow fighting, they were both exhausted. " _That_ ," said Arthur pointedly, "was revenge. Don't you dare cross me again."

"Yes sir," said Merlin, all chipper, and even going so far as to saluting enthusiastically.

Arthur groaned.

"Dinner?" offered Merlin.

"Dinner." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> index of texting terms (continued)  
> ikr = i know right  
> wdym = what do you mean

* * *

**8:41PM**

**The Dudes**

* * *

**Hey guys, any of you free?**

**Gwaine 💪🏻**

**yh, y??**

**imma introduce you to my new flatmate**

**Percy**

**ooo, wat's his name**

**Arthur**

**Gwaine 💪🏻**

**sounds like a right posh name**

**ikr**

**he has a tEsLa, 4 frick's sake**

**Percy**

**can't wait to meet him hehe**

**please don't**

**Leon**

**y u guys no stahp spamming me**

**??**

**Percy**

**Plz excuse me if I'm not right, but our widdle merlin has a crush**

**I'm so proud**

** Leon **

**wdym**

***sigh* my flatmate**

**i admit it**

** Lancelot **

**awesome**

** Elyan **

**go get him!!**

**so we're all coming right**

** Lancelot **

**im free**

** Percy **

**same**

** Gwaine 💪🏻 **

**Me too**

** Leon **

**okay then**

**it's settled**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**8:52PM**

**rich boi**

* * *

**uh Arthur**

**Mm hm**

**did I mention that my friends are coming over?**

**NO**

**WAT**

**I mean, I thought they were going to meet me at he pizza place but I think they're actually coming to ours 😨**

**the***

**they're here**

**are u okay with them**

**yup**

**thx**

**tell them I'm picking up the pizza**

**👍**

**🍕**

**what toppings do you guys want?**

**lemme check**

**wow, seems like ur getting on well :)))**

**they're way cooler than you**

**love you too 😊**

**😒🖕**

**Gwaine wants pineapple, me and the rest want margherita**

**btw, is there garlic bread**

**yup**

**tell them im coming now**


	7. Chapter 7

When Merlin's friends walked in, a dude with long, dark brown hair reminiscent of a L'Oréal advert, said, "Oh look, it's Golden Boy himself." Arthur didn't know whether it was an insult or not, so he just smiled tightly. The guy stretched out on the squashy armchair and made himself comfortable before smiling relaxedly and saying, "I'm Gwaine. And you are Arthur, I presume?"

"Yeah." Arthur cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you."

Gwaine looked him up and down. "You'll do. Only the best for Merls."

Arthur winced at the casual mention of the nickname. He didn't want to question what Gwaine's meaning was by that. 

"Merlin speaks very highly of you," said Gwaine nonchalantly after a long pause.

Arthur perked up a bit. Did he? Trying to appear casual, he asked, "What kind of things does he say?"

"Not gonna tell," replied Gwaine cheekily. "My lips are sealed."

Arthur decided Gwaine was okay. From the way he held himself, he had a lazy, easy-going kinda mood about him and a handsome face which had many smile lines, even though he couldn't be more than nineteen.

"Allow me to acquaint a fine gentleman such as yourself with my boys."

Gwaine mock-bowed deeply.

"This is Elyan." A man with serious eyes and healthy coffee skin high-fived him. 

"Percy." A tall man with huge muscles didn't even have to stand up to reach Arthur's height. He winked. "'S up?" In spite of himself, he giggled.

"Lancelot." 

"Pleasure to meet you, sire," he quipped, catching on to Gwaine's joke.

"Hey, Leon!!" Leon seemed like a quiet type at first but he compensated for his lack of speech with finger guns.

A moment of awkward silence.

"So, any of you like Disney movies?" he asked as a lame attempt at a conversation starter.

They all cheered about Arthur making the first move or something. He wasn't sure as to whether there was, yet again, some innuendo or double meaning behind it, but he joined in their whoops and helped decide on a Disney movie to watch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah so sorry guys, I had writer's block and i also deleted the prologue just cos i felt it was irrelevant and it really wasn't very good, tbh  
> so just to be clear, the events in the prologue never happened

Merlin came in with the pizzas, wearing an outfit which Arthur had, curiously, never noticed before: a faded pale blue top, trousers, a worn brown leather jacket and an olive-green… something. He didn’t quite know what it was called, but it looked good on him. Not that Arthur thought he, _Merlin_ of all people, looked good. Of course not. Why would he think that? Sure, he had long lashes, impressive cheekbones, and lips like a girl’s - yes, that must be _why_. He looked like a girl; there was nothing more to it. 

His train of thought was interrupted by Gwaine, who was poking him repeatedly, without mercy.

“Hey, Princess? You in there?”

“Shut up,” Arthur grumbled half-heartedly.

“Argh,” said Merlin from across the room. “I forgot the drinks, dammit!”

“No worries,” replied Gwaine. 

Elyan’s eyebrows almost launched off his forehead.

“I don’t believe you,” said Leon, doubt etched in every word.

“Joke’s on you!” 

Gwaine had completely ignored them, and was taking out pack after pack of canned beer.

“Gwaine here owns a tavern,” Percy explained.

“Best places on earth, if you ask me.”

“Come on Leon, turn on the TV.”

The room was a flurry of movement as Leon turned on the TV, Percy helped Gwaine unpack the several boxes of beer, and Elyan loaded the disc into the DVD player.

The last three stood awkwardly, a mismatched trio on the sidelines. Merlin watched them, looking proud. Lancelot stared into the distance and looked unreachable, lost. Arthur looked at the floor.

Merlin turned towards Lancelot, breathed in. Paused. 

“You’ve been quiet.”

His voice was gently concerned.

In that moment, he felt vulnerable, like he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. He didn’t have this mutual understanding with others, didn’t know how to care or feel like Merlin did, not properly.

He felt so helpless, and his heart broke just a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost (acoustic) inspired the last few lines; it just sounds so exposed  
> and i also think BRN by AViVA sounds like the explosiveness of Merthur's relationship and how they feel about those who oppose them, idk  
> I would definitely recommend a listen to capture the mood of this chapter  
> I am desperate for feedback and comments for my first fic!


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later, all of the pizza had been devoured and they were all blissfully drunk. Gwaine was doing "a cappella karaoke" and, unsuccessfully, attempted to twerk. Percy was encouraging him from the sidelines. Leon, Elyan, and Lancelot were watching the sing-along edition of Frozen 2 and tearfully exclaiming, "Elsa's come so far!" and singing Into the Unknown rather passionately. 

Merlin was under the table - "Checking for ratz!" He giggled, cross-eyed. "Ratz!" Arthur was under the table as well, when something large and furry nudged his leg. He squealed like a pig. 

"Zat's Kil-kilgarrah," Merlin slurred. He was quite a lightweight; the effect had been brought on by just two cans of the stuff, which was incredibly weak. 

"Hahah," Arthur chortled. He petted the cat on its scruffy head. It let out a grumble of content.

"He'z likeadragon," Merlin said. "He haz dangerouzbreath, and hoardzthings."

"I see what you did there." Arthur tapped the side of his nose. They burst into guffaws.

"You're such an _idiot_ , Merlin," said Arthur, lunging to cuff him on one of his ridiculously adorable ears, but he missed and fell flat on his face.

The night went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter is too short, and it's mostly for self-indulgence, tbh. let me know how i did writing the drunk!knights.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur woke up to what was possibly the worst headache, ever. Embarrassingly, he was sprawled spread-eagled on the floor almost on top of... Merlin?! He scrambled away. He was disgusted with himself, behaving like Merlin was some sort of revolting insect that stung. But he told himself he had to, to prevent him from getting any, er, reactions.

He felt feverish: dizzy and hot all over. He heard Gwaine stir in the background, the sound somewhat fuzzy and faraway.

"Ah, hello!" Gwaine greeted him cheerily, wincing while holding his hand to his head.

"How did you end up here? I mean, you must be used to it by now, hangovers," he said dryly. He grunted as he sat up with difficulty.

"You know, wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink," Gwaine quipped. 

"Right back at you." Leon said.

"You too?!" Arthur exclaimed. 

"We _all_ drank ourselves unconscious, in case you don't remember," piped up Elyan, who was previously slumped over the arm of the sofa.

"No, he just can't handle the alcohol," Percy said, looking a little shy, but smiling sheepishly nonetheless. "He was second to pass out, after Merlin."

"I saw the way you looked at Merls," Lancelot confessed quietly but confidently.

Nearly everyone fought to give their opinions, all in the space of ten seconds.

"I knew it!" Elyan yelled gleefully. "Gwen owes me ten pounds now!"

"It was obvious from the start," Gwaine said smugly.

"You're lucky to have him." Leon patted a motionless Arthur on the shoulder amidst the clamour. 

"We just had to wait for someone to say it," Percy stated. 

Lancelot just smiled proudly, however he seemed unfathomable and aloof to the din occurring around him.

"Stop! Stop."

Everyone looked at him and stopped.

"I-I _want_ to have something with Merlin, but... I don't know." He glanced at Merlin wistfully. "Just don't make me hopeful, okay?"

They all cast their eyes down, a silent agreement.

"Sure. That's rough, dude." Gwaine spoke for all of them.

"I don't feel like I deserve him, sometimes. He's just so perfect and fragile; I don't want to hurt him."

"We all feel like that," Lancelot reassured, but it was more like an uttered truth than a comforting lie.

Merlin slowly began to wake. He rubbed his temples with vigour and grumbled.

Everyone stared down at him. 

"Have I missed anything?"

The others exchanged meaningful looks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Arthur have A Talk  
> Dun dun DUNNN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i haven't updated in ages dkiguerhikdughikuegrhkufghi  
> sorry QwQ

Arthur knew his father wasn't home; he always had conference meetings at this time of day. He fished out his key card (for whatever reason he kept it, he didn't know) from his pocket, unlocked the high-tech double doors, and walked up the stairs to his sister's room.

The door was painted a shocking shade of magenta, like he remembered. It was a defiant movement, as well as her unfortunate habit of lounging on her bed with her green Vans on.

She was doing just that as Gwen opened the door to Arthur's knock. She must've been staying over.

Morgana looked miffed.

"You'd better have a good reason for being here."

Arthur began to speak, but Morgana cut him off with a fake-nail-clad index finger raised snootily in his direction. Her voice was coated liberally and thoroughly in a layer of disapproval.

"I don't owe you any favours! I'm not bribing Daddy again, like when you were seven and you wanted that Lego set so badly."

"Okay - "

"And I'm not lending you any money, either."

"Right." He frowned. "Could I please talk to you in private?"

"Hm, in private. _And_ a please."

Despite her apparent suspicion, she ushered Gwen out of the room with an apology, swung her legs over the edge of the mattress, and patted the stretch of duvet next to her, which was covered in dotty sheep.

Arthur sat down.

"There's this guy. I think I like him. Damn, I might even love him. But he's out of my league. We're friends, too and if I fuck this up then I'm not sure what I'll do."

"And, er, yeah," he finished eloquently, feeling very stupid.

"Lurve, you say?" Morgana twiddled her pineapple friendship bracelet.

Arthur felt really, really stupid. 

"Um, yes."

In the apprehensive moments that followed, he could never have guessed her reaction.

She kissed his forehead and then proceeded to squeeze the life out of his with the Hug of Death™️.

She dragged her hand across her eyes.

"Oh, little brother, you've grown up!" She smushed his cheeks and burst into happy tears.

"I'm older than you," he said weakly. She was taller than him, and had been lording it over him since she was fourteen, and god knew when she was going to stop.

She began to laugh hysterically.

"Remember Vivian?" she howled. "She tried to curse you with a mop!"

"Loopy," Arthur said, and before he knew it, they were both cackling and punching each other on the shoulder. They laughed until their voices were worn out and wheezing.

Morgana took a swig from her water bottle and several breaths, until she was sure that she wouldn't burst into laughter when she was speaking.

"So," she began, and giggled.

"So," she continued. "What's so special about him?"

"His name's Merlin," Arthur said. "He's, um, funny, I guess. I like his eyes, and his hands too. I wonder if he plays an instrument - oh god."

He collapsed onto the bed. All silliness aside, he was feeling even more stupid than before, if that was possible.

"I approve of this 'Merlin'," his sister said. "When can I meet him?"

"I'll see what I can do."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in earlier chapters, i forgot elyan existed and forgot to add him in The Dudes chat :/ XD

* * *

**7:46PM**

**The Dudes**

* * *

**You added Dollophead**

**Gwaine 💪🏻**

**haHaHAHAHaHaahha HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Leon**

**I think normal ppl say hello, but ok**

**Gwaine 💪🏻**

**who did you add merlin**

**ur boyfriend 💞**

**?**

**No**

**Arthur**

** Gwaine 💪🏻 **

**ah**

**so, your bf**

**🤦🏻‍♂️**

**Dollophead**

**Hi** ****

** Gwaine 💪🏻 **

**We're goin somewhere**

**it's a surprise ;3**

**Elyan**

**nO**

**Percy**

**a s u r p r i s e**

**i see how this works**

**we must welcome arthur to our humble abode**

**Dollophead**

**?**

**Lancelot**

**eheh**

**im here now**

**Leon**

**a-one! a-two! a-one-two-three-four!**

**Gwaine 💪🏻**

***beatboxes***

**Percy**

**MOO**

**Elyan**

**mOo**

**Lancelot**

**MO**

***MOO**

**mmmmOO**

**Elyan**

**MOOO**

**Lancelot**

**moo**

**Percy**

**Moooo**

**MOOOoO**

**Lancelot**

**🍗 (makeshift maracas)**

**✨*shaky-shake*✨**

**Leon**

***funky piano chords***

**yuH**

**bitch ima cow**

**bitch ima cow**

**i'm not a cat, i dont say meow**

**bitch ima cow, bitch ima cow, bitch ima cow, bitch ima cow**

**I go**

**Percy**

**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Elyan**

**MOOOOO**

**Lancelot**

**Mooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gwaine 💪🏻**

**Got milk bitch? Got beef?????**

**Got steak ho? got cheese ?**

**Gwaine 💪🏻**

**grade a ho, not lean**

**got my A1, sauce plz**

** Gwaine 💪🏻 **

**These heifers got nothing on me**

**steaks high need a side of collard greens**

** Gwaine 💪🏻 **

**Cash rules everything around me**

**🍦, 🍦**

** Gwaine 💪🏻 **

**you a calf bitch**

**u mah daughter**

**i aint bothered, get slaughtered**

** Gwaine 💪🏻 **

**Got the methane**

**ima farter!**

**with my farmer McDonald**

** Gwaine 💪🏻 **

**they feed me real good**

**Its an honour**

** Gwaine 💪🏻 **

**Philly cheesesteak all in that order**

**chilli cheese fries as a starter**

**Elyan**

**Got the steroids keeping me stronger**

**Lancelot**

**got the steroids keeping me stronge**

***r**

**Percy**

**got the steroids keeping me stronger!!!!**

**Leon**

**Got the steroids keeping me sTRONGER.**

**Gwaine 💪🏻**

**GOT THE STERIODS**

**KEEPING ME STRONGER!**

**Dollophead**

**:)**

**have u ever considered entering a competition o_O**

**Elyan**

**Acc, we did**

**we didnt win**

**Gwaine 💪🏻**

**i cant think y**

**Lancelot**

**🤔**

**Percy**

**🤣**

**Leon**

**...**

**👍**

**Dollophead**

**Can i have a part next time?**

**Gwaine 💪🏻**

**ofc**

**Lancelot**

**o our great leader, make this almighty decision**

**the triangle**

**Dollophead**

**WUT**

**did i fucking stutter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOOO! by Doja Cat


	13. Chapter 13

Gwaine pulled up in an old green vintage car next to Merlin and Arthur's block. Arthur was infinitely grateful for this, because if Gwaine had arrived a second later, Arthur would probably have been cuddling Merlin for warmth, which would be embarrassing beyond words. 

"Hop in," said Gwaine as he rolled down the tinted window. He was wearing sunglasses even though it was incredibly dark, and therefore incredibly dangerous. 

Merlin, Arthur, and Percival (he lived on the same street) stepped off of the kerb and piled in.

They drove in silence for a while. Then Arthur said, "This car is quite something. And it's in top condition too, though it must be from around 1970, at least, or maybe even earlier. It's a Chevy Impala, isn't it? Where'd you get it?"

There was a horrible pause where Arthur thought he had said something wrong, or been too direct.

"How do you know all that?" asked Gwaine.

"My father works in cars," replied Arthur, inwardly grimacing at his father in his mind's eye.

"Ah, I see. Oh yes, I remember. Back in the summer of 2003... she was almost falling apart, weren't you?" He patted the dashboard. "My dear old granddad gave it up and so I took care of her from then on, like my own."

He carried on into an unnecessary explanation of how he renovated the car, including a lengthy interlude of 'hm'ing in which Gwaine tried to remember the exact shade of green he had painted it with. 

"You're not alone," said Merlin to Arthur, who was close to tears of regret at his mistake of asking Gwaine a question. "This is what every newbie must endure; there is light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's a very long tunnel then," said Arthur numbly. 

Gwaine was still talking by the time they picked up Lancelot, Elyan, and Leon some time later. 

"My sister's meeting us there," said Elyan, who nobody could really hear because of Gwaine. "That's right everybody, just ignore me, won't you."

* * *

The tavern they arrived at was packed and buzzing with activity, even though it was barely nine o'clock. It was clear to Arthur then that 'The Odd Cashew' was a pretty popular place. 

What a strange name for a tavern, thought Arthur. But then again, his very existence had become quite strange since he and Merlin stumbled into each others' lives.

"Wait here," said Gwaine brightly. "I'll sort out the drinks for you guys. Because I'm the owner, I get drinks for free! Well, almost." He scratched his short beard in contemplation. In the process of his intense calculations, Leon interrupted him. “We don’t need to be drunk now anyway to feel good.”

Although this statement was very sentimental for a person like Leon, it was oddly touching. 

Gwaine broke into applause. “Right as always, my fine friend! Let us play some dice for now, and enjoy each other’s company.”

“Who even _knows_ how to play dice?” said Elyan. His voice was muffled, probably because his face was pressed into the table like he wanted to bury himself in it and die.

“Why is Gwaine talking like a bard from the Middle Ages?” whispered Arthur to Merlin. “Are you sure he might not be drunk already?”

“Nah, he’s always like this. Chaotic, I mean.” He switched smoothly into a David Attenborough accent. “And here is Gwaine: the most chaotic of creatures. He feels most at home in his natural habitat, known as the tavern, particularly ‘The Odd Cashew’. He lives on a diet of instant noodles and popcorn-”

“That’s absolutely _awful_ ,” commented Arthur, though he couldn’t stop himself from grinning. That happened a lot when he was around Merlin.

* * *

That was when he noticed two familiar faces, the owners of which were attached at the hip as always. 

“Oh yeah, did I not mention that Gwen is Elyan’s sister? And by the way, the next time you have a little get-together and you don’t invite moi, I will end you.” 

Arthur looked over to Elyan who was being tormented in a similar fashion by Gwen. 

“Why did you force me to come here,” groaned Elyan. 

“No, you weren’t _forced_ to do anything! I just thought it would be good for you to get out!” chastised Gwen. 

“I hate the outdoors.”

“Well then, invite your friends over!”

“I hate the indoors.”

“That’s for you, impudence!” said Gwen, and smacked the back of Elyan’s head. She looked truly terrifying.

“Why can’t I just stay in my room all day and watch anime,” lamented Elyan. “I didn’t ask to live.” Gwen resumed beaming amiably at everyone within the span of a metre. 

“Certified Mom Friend!” Gwaine yelled and banged a non-existent gavel on the table. 

“So…” Gwen said, with the air of someone introducing a new teacher to a class of wild apes. “As you know, I’m Gwen, Elyan’s sister. After all, someone needs to put him in his place.” She fixed her eyes on her brother sternly.

“Hear, hear!” agreed Merlin, and chuckles went around the little table. 

“And this,” Morgana stepped forward, “is Morgana, my friend and Arthur here’s sister.”

“Wow”s and “I didn’t know that!”s arose and grew into a clamour.

“That’s right,” smiled Morgana. “I am indeed Arthur’s big sister, and I love him so.”

Almost everyone in the vicinity flashed Arthur evil, shit-eating smirks.

“You’re not my big sister! I’m older than you!” protested Arthur.

“Oh, my dinky little Arty, haven’t we been through this before? I’m taller than you, hence the esteemed title of _big_ sister,” twinkled Morgana not-so-innocently.

Arthur sighed. By the end of the night, he could get a hardcore lung workout done at this rate.

Gwen took pity on him. She bid farewell with a “Socialise, or else!” to Elyan, and dragged Morgana away into the crowd, presumably to buy drinks.

“Forget the dice,” said Gwaine. His expression was one of steel; of iron will. “I’m following her.”

“Don’t forget to buy us... drinks…” Percival trailed off, waving half-heartedly. 

* * *

**What Happened After That: A Summary**

1\. Morgana and Gwaine were soon engaged in a long drinking competition that Morgana was bound to win.

2\. In addition to this, everyone was sick of watching Gwaine also attempt to flirt with Morgana, until Leon suggested a game.

3\. And that was how Arthur ended up playing ‘Down In The Jungle’ all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elyan is smol emo weeb


	15. Chapter 15

“I need a drink. An alcoholic drink,” were the first words Arthur said upon waking up the next day. “Since I didn’t even get one yesterday,” he groused under his breath, as he went to the kitchen in search of liquor.

“Were you _talking to yourself_ , Arthur?” drawled Merlin sleepily, entering the room. “And don’t reply, I’m allergic to the stupid and tired of your bullshit.”

His bedhead was making his hair stick up at the back so that it looked like a kind of tiara. 

He took one look at Arthur and seemed to understand.

“I’ll cook you up some Grumpy Soup,” he sighed, shouldering past Arthur to the fridge.

 _Grumpy Soup?_ repeated Arthur mentally.

* * *

“How did you know I wasn’t feeling great?” said Arthur a few minutes later, sipping on his hot soup.

“You were doing that face,” Merlin pointed out.

“Which face?” said Arthur, baffled.

“ _The_ face, Arthur. To be honest, 'resting bitch face’ is pretty much your default expression, but back then, it was at 101%. And you looked _so fucking pissed_ , I wanted to cry. And then I thought, ‘You know what, I actually quite like my facial features where they are, thank you very much’, and-”

“This soup is _delicious_ , Merlin,” said Arthur, trying to divert the conversation away from his supposed anger issues. “Who taught you how to make it?”

Merlin glared at him. “I was just getting started!” he complained, but he told him anyway. “My uncle Gaius taught me. He worked at a pharmacy, but he also knew a lot of treatments and remedies apart from medicine.” He started pacing around. He seemed to have an unabating need to always move around in some way when he talked. He transferred into a trancelike state in the midst of searching for ingredients in the fridge, when he paused for a moment to ask, “Arthur, can you cook?”

“No,” scoffed Arthur. “Who needs to know how to _cook_? It’s really not a basic life skill.”

“It kinda is,” said Merlin. “And that’s not my problem. I’m going to make stir-fry. For myself, so now your useless ass is gonna _have_ to learn how to cook, and fast.”

“You bastard,” said Arthur, with no obvious emotion.

“I was only kidding. Anyways, I was planning to have a My Hero Academia binge today. You know, that show I’ve been going on about for ages? Do you want to join me?” asked Merlin, unfazed by Arthur’s insult.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever,” said Arthur. “I’ve nothing better to do.”

“Okay!” said Merlin happily. “Just wait in the living room for me and I’ll be right there! With food and snacks!”

Arthur sat on the sofa for a while, inhaling the heavenly smells of frying vegetables and meat coming from the kitchen, and _not_ the smell of Merlin’s shampoo coming from the worn red headrest of the sofa. 

Maybe it’s because he sits here in the morning after he showers, mused Arthur. God, he was screwed.

(In the name of all things pure) he attempted to rid his mind of images of Merlin post-shower. Now he felt like he needed to wash the inside of his head out with holy water.

“Hey, Arthur?” said Merlin, thankfully crashing his train of thought.

“Yup?”

“My uncle Gaius died earlier this year.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“My dad’s gone too,” said Merlin quietly. “I don’t know where he is. He left my mum ages ago. I don’t remember him. Like, at all. He _wasn’t there_ , Arthur. Not ever. Not for my first steps, my first words, my first time riding a bike… This might be a bit selfish, but… were you like that? As a kid?”

“Yeah,” murmured Arthur. “My mum was dead ever since I could remember. And my dad… he died as well. But he might as well have been dead my whole life if you consider how much he really cared for me.”

The two men both lapsed into silence. Arthur could hear Merlin plating up the stir-fry.

“I can stop talking about it if you want,” said Merlin.

“Please do,” mumbled Arthur. “I don’t… really…”

The scraping of spatula against metal ceased momentarily. 

“Alright,” he said.

* * *

“Knock, knock,” said Merlin.

“Just shut up and come in already,” grumbled Arthur. 

“It’s a knock-knock joke, you spoilsport,” said Merlin.

“Who’s there,” grunted Arthur.

“It is destiny,” said Merlin. “Destiny and chicken.”

He poked his head through the doorway with a smile, as if nothing had happened, as if they hadn’t talked about it at all.

* * *

At six in the morning, they had finished all of it and Arthur had been rightly, if reluctantly, enraptured.

“Who’s your favourite character?” said Merlin, his speech slurred from lack of sleep. “I bet it was Yaoyorozu. You might be as bad as Mineta.”

“I’m not a perv like Gwaine,” said Arthur. “Besides, my favourite character is Bakugou. He has a very interesting personality and backstory. _Your_ favourite character’s probably Mineta or Kaminari, 'cause they're annoying little shits like you .”

“Hey!” said Merlin. “Mine’s Deku. His character development is awesome, plus he’s _adorable_ , Arthur. My little gay heart goes out to him.”

“You’re gay?” asked Arthur.

“Yeah, duh,” said Merlin. “Didn’t I just say so?”

“‘Kay, cool,” said Arthur, pushing down the hopeful feeling in his chest. It’s just the fatigue, it’s just the fatigue getting to you, he chanted internally. For all _you_ know, this, the best day of your life, could all be a dream.

“G’night,” said Merlin, curling up on the sofa.

“‘Night,” said Arthur, but Merlin was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY COW 69 KUDOS  
> this fic is officially cursed


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus chapter!: the day after  
> *shoves this into your hands* *runs away*  
> it's almost 2021 so,, ACCEPT MY LAME GIFT or else :)

Arthur was making an omelette for Merlin so that he (hopefully) wouldn't continue to tease him about his non-existent culinary skills. As he turned around to put the still-sizzling omelette on a plate, Arthur almost dropped the hot pan in surprise due to Merlin’s sudden, magical appearance behind him.

“Hi, Arthur!” said Merlin cheerfully, and although he was trying to hide it, Arthur could see the look of disgust on Merlin’s face as he stared at the omelette, which was littered with fragments of eggshell and even a small clump of Arthur’s hair. It was horrendous, but impressively so.

Arthur looked daggers at Merlin, daring him to criticise his creation, and tipped the eggy, sloppy monstrosity onto Merlin’s plate. He didn't leave any for himself. 

“There you go!” said Arthur proudly. “You’d better eat it all.” 

He produced a spoon and placed it next to Merlin’s plate. Slowly, Merlin removed a piece of Arthur’s hair, lifted the spoon to his mouth, and took one single bite out of the omelette. Arthur grinned. 

“How is it?” asked Arthur with triumph. In reply, Merlin immediately ran to the bathroom at breakneck speed and shut the door with a loud bang. After a few seconds, Arthur heard terrific retching sounds. 

“Is it really that bad?” muttered Arthur to the empty kitchen despairingly. He picked up a new spoon and ate the whole thing all at once, every single bit.

It wasn’t long before he found himself running to the bathroom too. 

* * *

Merlin returned to the room and heaved a long, heavy sigh. 

“What a waste of food,” he said to himself before taking a lump of dough out of the fridge.

“It’s lucky I had backup in case something like this happened.”

He kneaded it effortlessly and, in no time at all, a delicious, sweet loaf of cinnamony bread was baking slowly in the oven. 

Arthur’s mouth watered at the mere smell of it.

He stared in amazement as Merlin plopped the wonderful smelling bread onto their plates and swiftly washed the spoons. Before Merlin could see his look of undisguised envy, he ducked his head under the table to pretend that he had dropped something. 

Merlin stared at him as he returned from the underworld of the table empty-handed. “Are you sure you don’t want cooking lessons? Because I don’t think I’ll live to see another day with the garbage you make that you call food,” said Merlin, ignoring the hurt scowl on Arthur’s face.

“No! I think I can cope just fine without some random stranger, thank you very much.” replied Arthur with puppy-dog eyes, though his voice didn’t show it. 

“It won’t be ‘some random stranger’, Arthur,” said Merlin, exasperated. “ _ I’ll _ be teaching you.”

“Oh,” said Arthur. He couldn’t believe that he was actually considering the possibility: lessons with Merlin, the presence of whom he both enjoyed and detested. 

“Hmm…” was Arthur’s intelligent response.

Merlin looked at him patiently, and sat down at the table with him. 

After about an hour of thinking, Arthur’s gaze was starting to burn holes into the floor. Noticing this, Merlin got up from his seat, tired. 

“Well, I’ll give you time to consider the suggestion. In the meantime I’ll leave you to wash the plates. After all, you must be able to do  _ something _ . Right?” 

The only thing Arthur wound up doing really was carefully dwelling on his answer to Merlin’s offer. 

His final reaction was to get out of his seat and leave the room in silence. 

Merlin heaved a sigh in frustration. It was 2 o’clock in the afternoon, he had just got up, and he had just sighed for the second time today!

Now by himself, he began to wash the dirty dishes in the sink.

Having that guy as a flatmate’s a real handful, huh, Merlin thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Arthur was lying spread-eagled on his bed thinking about his answer. 

He knew what he wanted to do... but he didn’t know how to say it! If he accepted straight away, he would seem too boisterous and Merlin might be annoyed at him. Besides, he didn’t want him thinking he was excited or anything. 

Not that he was, of course. Right? 

Right. He was  _ not _ possibly crushing on his very pretty, very obnoxious flatmate. Nope. Not a chance in hell.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO 2021! good riddance 2020, and a thank you to my readers who have left a comment and/or given kudos! i appreciate your kindness a lot and it motivates me to write more :)  
> thanks so much again!! <3

After a week of staying in his bedroom moping, doing schoolwork (his excuse for working from home was that he was [love]sick) and threatening to kick Merlin’s ass via WhatsApp (it was fun, though hardly a worthy substitute for doing it in real life), Arthur finally made up his mind about Merlin’s suggestion. Merlin just stared at him dumbstruck in response, as it had been such a long time and he had forgotten all about that day and their one-sided ‘conversation’ regarding cooking classes. It went something like this:

**Arthur** : “I… would like to take up your generous proposal.”

**Merlin** : “Um… well, point 1: I’m not your boss, so you don’t have to talk to me like that; and point 2: what on earth are you going on about?”

**Arthur** : “Merlin. You’re like a damn goldfish. I am literally going to hurl myself out of the window from how stupid you are.”

**Merlin:** “What? What?”

**Arthur:** *sighs*

**Merlin:** “...”

**Arthur:** “...”

**Merlin:** “...”

**Arthur:** *makes frantic motions with his hands*

**Merlin:** “Charades. Okay. So you’re saying something about food? Making food?”

**Arthur:** *nods feverishly* *continues motioning*

**Merlin:** “Right. Right. And uh, something about the brain? Your head is  _ exploding _ ?! No, no, that’s not it. Um, writing? Table? Book? Oh, learning. So the answer is…”

**Arthur:** *gestures as if to say “go on”*

**Merlin:** “Er… learning… to, er, cook?”

**Arthur:** *nods*

**Merlin:** “Aaand the crowd goes wild! Whoooooo!”

**Arthur:** *looks both baffled and amused*

**Merlin:** “And yes, I will start teaching you tomorrow.”

So that was how their conversation ended, with Merlin seemingly resembling a fish and Arthur feeling rather satisfied with himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the last chapter, i was pretty stuck as to what to write, so it's mainly made up of (very unsuccessful) crack. i hope this chapter gives you some much needed feels :]

Life went on as usual, apart from Arthur’s cooking lessons that were, unexpectedly, tolerable, although he had to frequently shove down a silly fluttery feeling whenever Merlin smiled at him proudly (which was a terrible inconvenience). Arthur kept getting a little better every day but still wasn’t capable of making a decent omelette, which Merlin was really,  _ really  _ thankful for. Due to his first, and admittedly, traumatic experience with Arthur’s omelettes, he wasn’t ready to try it again anytime soon. 

If Arthur tried to force-feed him one of his dreadful omelettes, Merlin resolved to take any action necessary to force Arthur to take the first bite. 

* * *

Exams were coming up and Arthur was devastated. Notes were scattered everywhere he occupied, whether they were strewn over the floor, pinned to his corkboard, or under his bed. He was a bit of a crammer, always packing revision in extremely late. The week before the exams, Arthur was too nervous to sleep. What if he failed? What topics would they test him on? There were a million questions troubling him, keeping him awake. He forced himself upright and out of his warm, comfortable bed, restless. He wondered if Merlin was bothered at all about it. After all, he always seemed carefree and unburdened. 

He didn’t know exactly what he was doing; however, almost on autopilot, his feet carried him to Merlin’s door. Arthur immediately pushed away the thought of it being sweet to seek Merlin for comfort. He knocked tentatively, even though he could hear heavy breathing coming from inside, and it was now past midnight. 

“Come in,” mumbled a voice. It was hardly recognisable as Merlin’s: it sounded exhausted and drained. 

Arthur did as Merlin bid and came in. His room was a perfect mirror image of the one he stepped into, ravaged by sleepless nights of studying and stress. 

“Merlin,” said Arthur. “What an earth are you doing?”

“Preparing,” said Merlin. “For the exam.” 

Merlin’s head was on the table, and he seemed on the verge of a panic attack. There were deep, dark bags under his eyes, and he looked like he was physically  _ sagging _ in his chair, a scarecrow with barely any stuffing. 

“What are you thinking, doing it so late in the night?!” For a second, Arthur was…  _ angry _ . He immediately felt guilty as soon as he looked at that innocent look on Merlin's face. 

“I… I…” began Merlin, starting to pout in his trademark style. But it wasn’t jokey the way it always was, just tired. Fake.

“You need to  _ sleep _ ! And take care of yourself! You look like a mess, Merlin. Anyone could see that, so don’t pretend you’re okay, when you’re clearly  _ not _ !” argued Arthur, agitated. His temper was boiling to the surface.

“ You’re right, of course, but I can’t afford to fail the exam!” yelled Merlin. His voice was a fraying string; at breaking point. “Besides, I can look after myself. I don’t need your help to pass! I-I can catch up on sleep  after  we finish! Just let me do this for a few more days, and i-it’ll all be fine!” 

In Merlin’s bloodshot eyes there was a fervour, a fervour which was consuming him from the inside, destroying him.

“Listen Merlin, I know how you feel, but it still doesn’t mean you can do this to yourself,” he said, his tone placating. 

Arthur hoped that Merlin would understand that he really didn’t want Merlin to do this to himself.

It worked. Well... sort of. At Arthur’s words, Merlin suddenly went lax, as if worn out. 

“I still hate you, you know,” whispered Merlin. And by God, Arthur was  _ relieved _ . He wasn’t stammering, his words weren’t bleeding into each other any more and they didn’t have such a burden upon them, like he had to make a huge effort to get every syllable out. 

“If you insist,” said Arthur. 

The air was still tense and thick, waiting for Arthur to mess up or say something that would trigger him again. What to do now? he thought.

“Well… you should go to bed now,” muttered Arthur half to himself.

Merlin looked suddenly mischievous. “Only if you carry me,” he said.

Although Arthur would normally groan at this, he instead smiled at the ground. He was glad Merlin was his usual self again. That is to say, insufferable.

“What,” said Arthur, though he knew perfectly well what Merlin meant.

“I  _ said _ , I will only go to bed if you agree to carry me.” repeated Merlin with an infuriating grin.

“No wa- okay, fine. Just this once,” huffed Arthur, and picked the limp Merlin up and threw him ungraciously onto the bed. 

“You’re just like a noodle, Merlin,” said Arthur affectionately.

“Oh, shut up,” said Merlin, his eyes already half-closed.

“I’m going to tuck you in now, like the baby you are,” said Arthur, prodding Merlin’s face.

“Whatever you say,” said Merlin. His face was strangely serene.

Arthur pulled the duvet over Merlin’s head. “Go die in your sleep,” he smirked as he crossed the threshold, without as much bite as it typically had. Merlin didn’t reply or protest. Soft snoring was coming from underneath. He turned back, arranging the covers under Merlin’s chin. 

He returned to his own bedroom at peace with himself. He had  _ helped  _ someone. It was only a bonus that his father would be tossing and turning in his grave at that. 

He would be wrecked the next morning for sure, but it’d be worth it.


End file.
